


Flower Crowns of the Universe

by WindyOccamy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Lance and Pidge also make a brief appearance, Nyma and Allura being cute, This was written before Season 4 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: “Hey, Pidge, when you say ‘Nyma Klysterk’ and ‘Rolo Monhan’, you mean a different Nyma and Rolo than the ones who betrayed us and tied me to a tree, right?” Lance said, quirking an eyebrow.OR: Nyma and Allura make flower crowns together





	Flower Crowns of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically just self-indulgent Nymallura fluff. Tell me what you think in the comments!

     “Alright Paladins, let’s get down to business,” Allura declared, starting their (now daily) conference. “Lotor’s secret evil plan is set to unfurl in 3 of your Earth weeks! We’ll need every ally we can get. We’ve already recruited every alien race this side of the galaxy willing to help us for manpower. Now we need individuals. Pidge, do you have anything?”

     “Yeah. With the data I got from the last base we attacked, I managed to find a good list of people we could check out. They’re all contained in prison bases around here, actually,” Pidge replied “I’ll send you all the list.”

The room grew quiet for a while while everyone scrolled through the names. There were geniuses, some infamous spies, a few mages, fighters, and more.

     “Hey, Pidge, when you say ‘Nyma Klysterk’ and ‘Rolo Monhan’, you mean a different Nyma and Rolo than the ones who betrayed us and tied me to a tree, right?” Lance said, quirking an eyebrow.

ONE BIG BOSS FIGHT LATER

     Allura sat in the middle of the training deck, lost in thought. She’d reconfigured it to look like a field of flowers, but not juniberries; the memory of them was all too bitter. Instead, she’d filled the room with a variety of flowers from all corners of the galaxy that couldn’t realistically coexist, but looked beautiful all the same.

     A sudden noise shook her from her reverie and she turned to see Nyma wading through the meadow. Allura felt her heart leap in her chest and her mind filled with thoughts of the two of them together. She furiously wished them from her head. _Nyma…_ her traitorous brain whispered. _Shush!_ Allura thought. Nyma was beautiful and kind and funny and so, so incredible. But….

     “Allura! I was wondering where you were. We’re going to say goodbye to Raeleni when we drop xem off at xir planet in a few vargas.” She stopped and looked at Allura again, then sat down next to her. “A penny for your thoughts?”

     “Pardon?” Allura said.

     “It’s an Earth expression. Keith told me. It means, ‘what were you thinking about?’ You looked pensive, so I was wondering what was going on in your head.” Nyma answered, gazing out at the flora surrounding them.

     “Oh! I guess I wasn’t really thinking about much at all.” Allura willed the blood from her cheeks. She liked Nyma, but it should just be as a friend. What if Nyma didn’t like her back? What if she did but Allura could never make a move? What if-

     “See? You’re doing it again!” Allura snapped out of her thoughts with a sudden jolt. Nyma grinned. “Ok, now you have to tell me what you were thinking about.”

     “I was thinking about… um… the flowers!” Allura stuttered.

     “The… flowers?” Nyma asked.

     “Yes, the flowers! They’re from all over the galaxy and even though they could never exist together, they all are here, right now, in front of us.” Allura picked a few cobalt Teriaxese flowers with unpronounceable names and started twisting them into a flower crown while she spoke, something Lance had taught her. “Some of them are very rare, while some can be found in many places. I’ve never even seen some in real life, but I’d really like to…”

     “Well, I swear I’ll find all of them for you, love!”

     Allura whipped around to face her, heart thumping. Nyma realized her words a second after they escaped her mouth and blushed. She shot up, moving away from Allura.

     “I’m so sorry, that just slipped out- I’ll just leave now or-”

     “No, wait!” Allura stood up and grabbed Nyma’s shoulder. “I like you too, okay?”

     Relief flooded Nyma’s features; she stepped closer to Allura so that the two of them were only a hairs-breadth apart.

     “Can I kiss you?” whispered Nyma.

     “Of course,” Allura replied, blushing furiously.

     15 minutes later, they walked out of the training deck hand in hand, slightly more tousled then when they went in, and a crown of blue flowers adorning Nyma’s head.


End file.
